Kedai Kopi Cinta
by D3villaZ
Summary: Sasuke, si barista ganteng yang pandai meracik kopi, selalu diganggu oleh kehadiran Sakura, si gadis cantik yang ngotot ingin menikah dengannya. / S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016


**Kedai Kopi Cinta** _by_ D3villaZ

 **Naruto** dan segala propertinya itu milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , ya. Saya hanya pinjam beberapa tokohnya sebentar di fanfiksi singkat ini, tanpa maksud mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 _Rating_ **T**

Nomor _prompt_ : **#39**

 **SasuSaku** _ **Alternate Universe (AU) Fanfiction**_

 _Summary_ : Sasuke, si barista ganteng yang pandai meracik kopi, selalu diganggu oleh kehadiran Sakura, si gadis cantik yang ngotot ingin menikah dengannya. / S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2016

.

.

 _Enjoy your read!_

.

.

Hanya gadis dengan tubuh yang bebas dari bekas luka. Hanya yang memiliki mata seindah permata. Dengan garis bahu layaknya angsa. Tinggi, berat dan setiap proporsi tubuhnya haruslah menaati dua ratus peraturan yang telah ditetapkan. Terakhir dan yang paling utama, yakni bersuara cantik. Katakan gila, tapi itulah syarat untuk menjadi penyanyi dalam naungan Nat Entertainment (NE).

Sakura Haruno, gadis itu lolos seleksi NE lima tahun yang lalu. Dua tahun dia menjalani _training_ dan tiga tahun terakhir menjadi primadona. NE melatih setiap aktrisnya untuk cerdas dan multifungsi, sehingga tidak hanya dapat dijadikan penyanyi, tapi bisa merangkap sebagai model, pembawa acara, maupun pemain drama di TV.

Sejak debutnya, Sakura tidak pernah absen dari pekerjaan. Baginya kini, libur hanyalah mitos. Hasilnya, wajahnya terpampang di setiap sudut Konoha. Berbagai label produk memakai jasanya.

Seperti saat ini, Sakura tengah sibuk pemotretan untuk produk kecantikan. Konon, kecantikan Sakura, kini menjadi panduan bagi para gadis di Konoha yang ingin cantik. Karenanya banyak produk kecantikan menawarinya kontrak kerja.

"Ra." Sakura yang sedang membersihkan _make-up_ -nya di ruang rias menoleh pada sosok yang memanggilnya. "Dua jam lagi kamu ada konser, tapi..."

Melihat raut ragu sosok tersebut, Sakura menyudahi kegiatannya. "Langsung saja, Ino."

Sosok yang dipanggil Ino itu lantas memegang kedua pundak Sakura. "Dengar, selain manajer kamu, kita sudah berteman sejak SD 'kan?" Sakura mengangguk. "Aku selalu ada buat kamu. Aku minta kamu tenang dan enggak berpikiran macam-macam."

"No, kamu buat tegang." Sakura terkekeh. Tak mengindahkan raut serius di wajah Ino.

"Ra. Di RS Konoha, ayahmu saat ini sedang kritis di sana."

Sakura pias seketika. Dia terdiam cukup lama. Di benaknya berkeliaran bayangan ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Ayahnya, keluarga satu-satunya yang dia miliki. "No, aku enggak mau tahu caranya, kumohon batalkan konserku."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura meninggalkan Ino, Ino lekas mengambil _gadget_ -nya sementara Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam mobil begitu tiba di tempat parkir. Di kursi kemudi, sudah ada Lee yang siap menyetir.

Setibanya di RS Konoha. Sakura diarahkan untuk menuju ruang ICU. Seorang suster menjelaskan bahwa ayahnya termasuk korban kecelakaan berantai dan pengalami cidera otak berat, lalu setelah melewati operasi ayahnya mengalami koma.

Jantung Sakura berdesir, badannya lemas melihat ayahnya terbaring dengan banyak alat penunjang hidup terpasang di tubuhnya. Sakura duduk dan menggenggam salah satu telapak tangan ayahnya. Tangan ayahnya terasa kasar, bukti kerja keras pria itu dalam membesarkan Sakura. Ayahnya Sakura merawatnya seorang diri sejak Sakura berusia sepuluh tahun, setelah istrinya dinyatakan meninggal.

"Hei, Mister Kizashi, bangun dan sapa putrimu," lirih Sakura. Ayahnya, Kizashi, dulunya seorang pelaut, pria itu sering bercerita pengalamannya ketika bertemu orang-orang asing saat berlayar, sejak saat itu Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mister.

"Rrrr." Sakura mendongak menatap wajah Kizashi, pria itu masih memejamkan mata, tapi mulutnya tampak bergerak. Lekas Sakura dekatkan telinganya.

"Bicaralah," pinta Sakura kemudian.

"Me...ni...kah. Menikahlah sebelum aku pergi."

"A-apa?" Sakura mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Kizashi, tapi kemudian dia tidak begitu yakin.

Kizashi tampak terengah, dengan susah payah dia berbicara. "Menikahlah dengan pria yang dapat menjagamu lebih baik daripada aku."

Sakura merasa sesak, pikirannya mulai kalut tentang banyaknya resiko dalam pernikahan, perlahan dia menjauhkan telinganya dan menatap Kazashi yang masih memejamkan mata itu dalam diam. Dia dapat melihat bibir Kizashi kembali bergerak, tidak ada suara yang keluar, tapi gerakan itu membentuk kata "kumohon". Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tangan Kizashi. Melihat Kizashi yang tampak tenang dalam tidurnya, Sakura pun memantapkan hati. "Akan kucari, pria seperti maumu."

Setelah berkata demikian, Sakura keluar dari ruang ICU. Dia hendak meninggalkan rumah sakit itu usai berpesan pada perawat untuk memindahkan Kizashi ke ruang VVIP. Dia ingin ayahnya yang masih dalam status koma itu mendapat perawatan terbaik selagi dia berjuang mencari calon suami.

Baiklah, yang pertama Sakura lakukan saat ini adalah menenangkan pikiran. Dia berjalan santai menuju kedai kopi yang berdiri elegan di samping bangunan rumah sakit. Sebelum memasuki kedai itu telepon Sakura berdering. Dia pun mengangkatnya. Itu telepon dari Ino, memberi kabar tentang konsernya yang batal.

"Ya, berapapun dendanya mampu kubayar." Sakura menatap sekeliling, ada banyak media iklan cetak terpasang dengan memakai wajahnya di sana. Uangnya saat ini tentulah banyak. "Yang lebih membuatku khawatir, apakah aku masih bisa mempertahankan profesiku ini, No."

Mendengar jawaban bingung dari Ino, Sakura meneruskan sambil sesekali membenarkan masker dan kacamatanya. _Well_ , dia sedang dalam mode penyamaran saat ini. "Ayahku ingin aku menikah. Sedangkan NE, kamu tahulah agensi kita tidak memperbolehkan itu selama masih terikat kontrak kerja."

" _Baka_. NE sudah rilis peraturan baru untuk aktrisnya yang ingin menikah. Kamu hanya perlu menemukan pria dengan kriteria tertentu." Ino menyahuti.

Hawa mendung yang semula menemani Sakura, tiba-tiba saja menguap. "Ooh, benarkah? Kamu tahu 'kan aku benci membaca. Jadi sebutkan kriterianya untukku."

"Otot tangannya kekar. Rambutnya harus hitam, warna matanya juga. Tatapannya adalah yang tertajam―"

"Tunggu, itu kriteria untuk calon suami atau _bodyguard_ , sih?" sela Sakura. "Jangan bilang aku harus menikahi seorang preman."

"Ck, dengar sampai selesai. Dia harus punya suara yang dalam dan seksi. Tinggimu harus mencapai garis alisnya. Taipan, tampan dan seniman. Dia tidak boleh terpesona padamu saat pertemuan pertama. Dan yang terpenting, bukan aktor dan sejenisnya yang berasal dari suatu agensi _entertainment_."

Sakura memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Hei, seniman macam apa yang tidak terikat agensi _entertainment_ , _Baka_?"

"Ada pelukis dan penulis, mereka juga seniman."

"Aku benci membaca, aku tidak ingin penulis. Tapi, pelukis pun mana mungkin punya otot tangan yang kekar, yang mereka pegang setiap hari itu kuas, bukan barbel, No." Helaan napas terdengar. "Haahhh, orang macam apa yang terpikir membuat kriteria konyol seperti itu."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan Ino, Sakura melanjutkan niatnya mengunjungi kedai kopi. Dia benar-benar butuh ketenangan. Begitu masuk ke dalam kedai, Sakura memesan kopi di tempat kasir.

"Reservasi atas nama siapa?" tanya Kasir itu.

Sakura yang berdiri di hadapan si Kasir mengernyit, kemudian si Kasir menghela napas seolah lelah. "Nona, peraturan di sini adalah melakukan reservasi sehari sebelum datang. Kedai kopi ini tidak menerima sembarangan pelanggan. Kami sudah pasang pemberitahuan ini di depan kedai, apakah tidak bisa membaca?"

Mendengar penjelasan si Kasir, Sakura dibuat melongo. Dia tidak terima karena dibilang tidak bisa membaca―dia hanya benci bukannya tidak bisa. Lantas, dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kamu enggak kenal aku?" Sakura membuka kacamata dan masker yang dipakainya, serta menyingkap tudung hoodie yang menutupi rambut merah mudanya.

Si Kasir mengibaskan rambut merahnya yang dikuncir kuda, di sudut kanan kemejanya terdapat _nametag_ bertuliskan "Uzumaki Karin". Baik, Karin si Kasir. "Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja. Kopi di sini itu spesial, diracik langsung dari tangan bos kami yang tampan. Kedai ini sengaja dibuat kecil, karena bos-tampan-kami adalah satu-satunya barista di sini. Jadi hanya orang-orang terpilihlah yang dapat menjadi pelanggan kami."

Sakura mengusap poninya, tiba-tiba merasa gerah sendiri. Untuk profesinya sekarang saja, dia harus melalui banyak peraturan dari agensinya sebelum menjadi yang terpilih, dan kini harus menjadi terpilih hanya untuk secangkir kopi? Bedebah! "Pertemukan aku dengan bosmu yang sombong itu." Kemudian Sakura berkata sengit.

"Tidak bisa. Tidakkah kamu dapat melihat dua pelayan kami sibuk mondar-mandir ke meja pelanggan? Pastilah bos-tampan-kami sedang sibuk di dapur. Tolong jangan membuat keributan, Nona, kami sedang sibuk."

BRAK!

Barusan itu Sakura menggebrak meja kasir. Perempatan siku-siku tampak muncul di keningnya. "Tidakkah kamu tahu pepatah "pelanggan adalah raja", aku pelanggan dan aku rajamu. Cepat beri aku bos tengikmu!"

Karin mengangguk kaku, dia melihat mejanya yang sedikit retak. Dengan sulit dia menelan salivanya, lantas menuju dapur kedai tersebut. Lima detik kemudian dia kembali ke hadapan Sakura. "Bos-tampan-kami akan menemuimu setelah kedai tutup. Tunggu saja, dua jam lagi jam tutup kami."

Demi apa, Sakura ingin mengamuk saat itu juga. _Kedai kopi sialan. Bos menyebalkan._ Aneka rutukan Sakura batinkan. Dengan cepat dia berjalan. Tidak, bukan menuju kursi pelanggan melainkan pintu dapur yang tadi dimasuki Karin. Dia memasuki pintu tersebut setelah sebelumnya _menyetop_ Karin―yang hendak mencegahnya―dengan sebuah kepalan tangan.

"Hei, buatkan aku kopi. Aku akan bayar berapapun yang kamu inginkan," kata Sakura pada seorang pria yang membelakanginya. Pria itu tampak sedang mengoperasikan mesin espresso dan tidak merespon Sakura. Selanjutnya Sakura terpaku saat melihat pria itu berdiri menyamping dengan memegang cangkir berisi kopi lalu menggerakan cangkir itu di bawah mesin yang lain.

Bukan, yang membuat Sakura terpaku bukanlah keterampilan pria itu dalam membuat _latte art_ , melainkan sisi samping wajahnya saja sudah terlihat tampan luar biasa. Pantas saja si Kasir tadi terus berkata bos-tampan-kami, jadi memang benar-benar tampan? Sakura memperjelas penglihatannya, rambut _raven_ pria itu mengacung ke belakang. Pria tersebut memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan kemeja yang dilipat sampai siku, Sakura dapat melihat betapa kekarnya otot tangan itu.

Di luar dari gaya rambut, pria yang sedang Sakura perhatikan ini memiliki garis alis yang tegas, jika dengan sepatu berhak tinggi Sakura perkirakan beda tinggi mereka tidak lebih dari lima sentimeter, tapi tanpa sepatu seperti itu, tinggi Sakura cukup mencapai garis alisnya. Meski ditutupi bulu mata lentik, warna matanya terlihat hitam murni, tidak ada kilatan permata layaknya mata hijau Sakura. Dan yang terpenting, tatapan itu sangat tajam, mungkin efek sedang serius bekerja. Ah sudahlah, Sakura bisa mabuk dibuai ketampanan pria tersebut. Dia mengerjap. _Jaga mata, Ra_ , batinnya memperingati.

"Hei," panggil Sakura lagi. Pria itu tidak juga merespon. Sakura yang sebal pun mendekatinya lalu meraih pundaknya, memaksa pria itu berbalik, tapi sayang tubuh pria itu tak bergerak sedikit pun. Serius, tenaga super Sakura kalah oleh pria? Sakura harus menyuruh Ino mencatatnya sebagai rekor. "Hei, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Pria itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Ck, tampan sih, tapi barista macam apa yang disuruh buat kopi saja enggak mau." Sakura mendengus, lantas membalikkan badan. Belumlah dia melangkah, pundaknya ditahan dari belakang. Sakura pun berbalik dan langsung disuguhi tatapan tajam. "Apa? Aku tidak takut meskipun sepuluh orang sepertimu memberiku tatapan seperti itu." Sakura lantas menepis tangan pria itu dari pundaknya.

"Barista tidak hanya bertugas membuat kopi. Kami, seniman." Sakura tertegun, suara pria itu loh yang membuatnya bungkam, suaranya itu dalam dan seksi. "Selain pegawai, dilarang di dapur."

Sakura menelan salivanya dengan gugup. Dalam gugupnya Sakura seolah tersadar akan sesuatu, pria itu tidak terpesona padanya pada pertemuan pertama. Ooh tidak, Sakura menemukan segala kriteria pria yang cocok menjadi suaminya dalam diri pria itu. "Sasuke- _san_ ," panggil Sakura setelah terdiam cukup lama. Dia melihat _nametag_ yang dipakai pria tersebut, tertulis "Sasuke U." di sana.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, dia hanya menatap tajam Sakura. Sepertinya tatapan itu memang ciri khasnya.

"Dengar, bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?"

"Keluarlah."

Kedua telapak tangan Sakura terjulur ke depan, melarang Sasuke yang seenaknya menyeruhnya keluar dari dapur. "Hei, ini penawaran menarik. Aku yakin orang sepertimu bisa menjagaku." Sakura memandang intens pada tatapan tajam Sasuke. Orang dengan tatapan seperti ini, mungkin juga yang diinginkan ayahnya. Dengan tatapan seperti itu, orang paling jahat pun segan mendekat. Pria itu dapat menjaganya, bahkan hanya lewat tatapan saja. "Jadi, Sasuke- _san_ , lamar aku."

Sasuke sempat tertegun meski samar. Padahal gadis itu tadi datang dengan marah-marah―tentu saja Sasuke mendengar keributan di kasir. Memasuki dapur―wilayah privasi Sasuke―tanpa permisi. Memerintah sesuka hati untuk dibuatkan kopi. Dengan lancang memerhatikan dirinya dari kepala sampai kaki. Lantas sekarang, gadis itu minta dilamar.

"Aa. Pergilah."

Mengabaikan wajah tertohok gadis tersebut, Sasuke segera membalikkan badan, hendak memulai pekerjaannya lagi, tapi gadis itu menggenggam telapak tangan kanannya secara tiba-tiba. Lekas Sasuke menyentak tubuh gadis itu, dia memerangkapnya di antara dinding dapur. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher gadis tersebut. Dia disambut aroma hujan yang lembut menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. Aroma yang cocok dinikmati bersama secangkir kopi. Memungkiri rasa nyaman yang menyapa, Sasuke pun berbisik. "Enyah dari sini."

Sesaat kemudian tubuh gadis tersebut tergetar halus, Sasuke dapat merasakannya. Dari ekor matanya, Sasuke melihat telinga gadis itu yang memerah. Dia pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher gadis tersebut. Lantas tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mendorong dada Sasuke, menginginkan pria itu menjauh. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Tidak ada yang pernah mengusirku sampai tiga kali sepertimu." Gadis tersebut terkekeh. "Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi, aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum dilamar olehmu." Dan dia pun tersenyum. " _FYI_ , namaku Haruno Sakura. Kurasa orang sepertimu jarang menonton TV atau melihat lingkungan sekitar. Jika saja kamu tahu, aku ini orang terkenal."

"Hn. Bukan urusanku." Sasuke menjauh dari tubuh Haruno Sakura. Nama gadis itu seolah pernah didengarnya dari seseorang, tapi Sasuke tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi.

"Tapi aku akan segera menjadi urusanmu." Sakura menanggapi perkataan dingin dari Sasuke dengan menyeringai. "Sampai jumpa, Sa-su-ke- _kuuun_."

 **oOo**

Sasuke sedang meracik kopi, kegiatan sehari-harinya. Kedai kopi miliknya akan tutup sejam lagi, tepat saat jarum panjang menuju angka enam dan jarum pendek berada di angka sepuluh. Malam semakin larut, kedainya tak begitu ramai di jam ini. Lalu Sasuke tiba-tiba mendengar petikan gitar.

Gitar itu dapat dimainkan pada sudut _live music_. Pelanggan bebas menggunakannya di kedai kopi itu. Rata-rata pelanggan yang berlaku demikian dalam rangka melamar pasangannya.

"Untuk yang di dapur, dengarkan aku dan pertimbangkan untuk melamarku."

Tapi pelanggan kali ini justru memainkannya dalam rangka meminta untuk dilamar. Sedetik kemudian, suara feminin terdengar diiringi petikan gitar. Di dapur kedai Sasuke mendengus, suara gadis itu, ternyata dia datang lagi.

Gadis itu Haruno Sakura. Ini kedua kalinya dia datang. Tapi mereka tidak bertemu, gadis itu hanya bernyanyi selama hampir lima belas menit. Hanya saja di akhir nyanyiannya, Sakura berkata sampai jumpa.

Sampai sekarang Sasuke menganggap Sakura sebatas orang iseng. Tapi orang iseng mana yang _ngotot_ seperti Sakura. Pasalnya hampir setiap malam gadis itu mampir ke kedai, tapi tidak pernah lebih dari satu jam. Kadang dia datang hanya sempat untuk bernyanyi atau sesekali merecoki Sasuke di dapur.

Seperti saat ini. Gadis itu datang saat hampir tiga puluh menit lagi tibanya jam tutup kedai. Mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang duduk santai pada satu-satunya sofa di dapur―pasalnya lima pelanggan yang tersisa telah mendapatkan pesanan mereka.

"Eh, Sasuke- _kun_ duduk saja. Akan kubuatkan secangkir kopi spesial."

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Di depannya ada Sakura yang bergerak lincah untuk meracik kopi. Sering bertemu dengan Sakura membuat Sasuke terbiasa dengan keberadaan gadis itu. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bisa sedekat itu dengan perempuan―meskipun dia yang didekati duluan.

Sasuke sendiri tidak begitu suka bersosialisasi. Dia jarang keluar dari kedai kopi itu. Lantai tiga kedai tersebut merupakan tempat tinggalnya. Dia mempekerjakan orang di kedai dan membuat dapur tertutup pun karena tidak suka bertemu banyak orang. Orang yang mengaku temannya Sasuke bisa dihitung jari. Pria itu dingin dan jarang berekspresi, banyak yang segan berhadapan dengannya. Sasuke pun tidak tahu kenapa Sakura bisa sebetah itu berada di dekatnya.

Ketika Sasuke membuka mata, dia telah disambut Sakura dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Sasuke menyambut cangkir kopi itu, aroma yang dikeluarkannya lumayan nikmat. Diiringi cengiran lebar Sakura, Sasuke mencicipi kopi tersebut.

Ekspresi Sasuke yang tenang membuat Sakura yakin kalau kopi buatannya cukup enak. "Bagaimana? Kenapa tidak langsung dihabiskan?"

"Menikmati kopi tidak perlu kerakusan."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, jadi kalau langsung dihabiskan tidak terasa maknanya, ya." Sakura memasang tampang berseri-seri. "Kalau begitu kopiku sangat nikmat, 'kan? Sampai-sampai kamu perlu jeda lama sebelum meminumnya lagi."

"Hn."

"Dengan begini, aku cocok menjadi istrimu, 'kan, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura terkekeh. "Omong-omong apa ya nama yang cocok untuk kopi buatanku?"

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura, membawa gadis itu mendekat. Jadi kini posisinya, Sasuke duduk di sofa, sementara Sakura berdiri di hadapannya. Perlakuan Sasuke sempat membuat Sakura salting. Pria itu lantas membuka telapak tangan Sakura dan menaruh cangkir kopi yang baru seteguk dirasakannya di sana. Mata mereka saling berserobok. Dengan bahasa tubuhnya, Sasuke menyuruh Sakura mencicipi kopi buatannya.

Sedetik.

"Hemm," gumam Sakura sambil meneguk kopi itu.

Dua detik.

Tiga― "Huweks, asin banget!"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Hn. Nama kopimu : _salt coffee_."

Wajah Sakura memerah, antara malu karena kopi buatannya dan gemas karena seringai Sasuke begitu memesona. "Ck, kenapa enggak bilang dari awal, sih. Kamu tenang-tenang saja minum kopi asin begitu."

"Hn. Menikmati."

"Menikmati rasa maluku saat ini maksudmu?" Sakura gusar sendiri. "Lagipula, kenapa ada garam di kedai kopi begini?"

"Aa. Ini dapur."

"Tapi dapur kedai kopi. Argh, harusnya beri label, mana yang garam dan mana yang gula." Sakura berbalik, membuang kopi asin itu di wastafel.

Sasuke memerhatikan punggung Sakura sambil menyeringai kecil lagi. "Hn. Perempuan akan tahu tanpa perlu label."

Segera saja Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, dia memandang Sasuke sengit, sejenak melupakan status 'calon suami' yang menempel padanya. "Aku lupa kalau dari awal kamu menyebalkan."

Sakura tidak tahu saja, kalau di mata Sasuke, dirinya yang gencar meminta dilamar pun menyandang status menyebalkan.

Suigetsu, salah seorang pelayan di kedai itu, melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura dari luar pintu dapur yang tak tertutup sempurna. Dia bertopang dagu di meja kasir sambil menoleh pada Karin yang sedang mendumel kesal lantaran melihat interaksi Sasuke dan Sakura. Suigetsu menoel dagu Karin. "Menurutku bos-tampan-kita dengan pasangannya menyebalkan, tapi ketika bersama terlihat menggemaskan. Kalau menurutmu, Karin?"

Karin yang notabene naksir bos-tampannya sejak lama tampak semakin gusar. "Hayati enggak kuat."

 **oOo**

Malam natal tiba. Kedai kopi Sasuke buka lebih lama. Tepat di jam satu pagi Sasuke baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Mesin espresso yang biasa digunakannya malam ini menjadi cukup panas. Dia membuka dua kancing kemejanya, sekadar untuk menghilangkan keringat.

Sasuke hendak membuka pintu dapur untuk menutup pintu depan kedai tatkala matanya menangkap secarik kertas tertempel manis di sana. Sasuke mengambil kertas itu lalu keluar dari dapur. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi pelanggan. Kedainya telah sepi, pegawainya pun langsung pulang lantaran ingin menghabiskan sisa-sisa malam natal bersama keluarga.

Sasuke belum membaca isi kertas itu, dia meletakkan di meja. Lilin-lilin yang menyala di setiap meja kedai menemani kesendirian Sasuke di sana. Sakura tidak datang, mungkin karena kedai kopi yang mampu menampung lima puluh orang itu sangat ramai malam ini.

Ah, bicara tentang Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak berbeda akhir-akhir ini, meski tetap bertingkah seperti biasanya, kadang tanpa dirinya sadari dia berekspresi sedih. Ekspresi itu seolah mengganggu Sasuke, dia tidak menyukainya.

Dalam usaha mengenyahkan bayang-bayang ekspresi sedih Sakura, Sasuke lantas mengambil secarik kertas di meja. Kertas yang menempel pada pintu dapur itu berwarna merah muda, Sasuke pun tidak tahu kapan seseorang menempelkannya di sana. Dia terlalu sibuk hari ini. Dibacanya surat tu.

 _ **Kutunggu lamaranmu di pohon natal terbesar di Konoha, Sasuke-kun.**_

 _ **Sakura.**_

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Sudah hampir setengah dua pagi. Sial. Pria itu lekas mengambil mantel, syal dan payung. Malam ini turun salju. Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak suka keluar kedai pun akhirnya memaksakan diri. Sakura, gadis itu selalu seenaknya sendiri dan keras kepala. Sasuke yakin gadis itu masih menunggunya.

Dan benar saja.

Sakura masih di sana. Berjongkok di bawah pohon natal, memakai masker dan kacamata―mode penyamarannya. Rambut merah muda Sakura sedikit keluar dari topi tebalnya, tapi tanpa melihat helaian rambut itu pun Sasuke tahu yang di sana itu Sakura. Hanya dia yang masih di sana di saat pengunjung lain telah menghangatkan diri di rumah lantaran salju yang turun semakin lebat.

Melihat sepasang sepatu yang mendekat, Sakura pun mendongak. Dia seperti melihat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura melepas masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. "Sa...Sasuke- _kun desuka_?" Asap mengepul di udara tatkala dia berbicara.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Dia melepas kacamata penyamarannya, kemudian berdiri sambil membawa _paper bag_ dari balik tubuhnya. Sakura meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menyerahkan _paper bag_ itu padanya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , kadomu," lirihnya. Pandangan Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi buram, dia merasa pening.

Melihat Sakura yang hendak roboh, Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang gadis itu. " _Baka_. Kenapa masih di sini."

Sakura terkekeh. Meski perkataan Sasuke tetap datar seperti biasanya, tapi Sakura dapat merasakan kekhawatiran di sana. "Ada pepatah kalau cinta datang karena terbiasa. Tapi aku sedang memanggil cinta dengan memaksa. Dan akhirnya kamu pun datang juga."

"Hn." Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam dekapannya, bersamaan dengan itu gadis tersebut kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **oOo**

Salju tak sederas kemarin tapi itu adalah sore hari yang dingin. Sakura mengambil mantel yang disodorkan Ino, dia baru menyelesaikan syutingnya. Sakura masih sibuk seperti biasa. Dalam sehari, waktu senggangnya hanya empat sampai lima jam saja. Waktu yang terbatas digunakannya untuk menjaga ayahnya yang masih koma. Sering kali dia tertidur dalam posisi duduk di samping ranjang rawat sang ayah.

Sudah hampir sebulan berlalu, tapi Sakura belum dapat mewujudkan permintaan Kizashi-ayahnya. Dia hanya punya waktu kurang dari satu jam untuk pendekatan pada Sasuke setiap harinya, tapi belum tampak banyak perkembangan. Hanya saja beberapa malam yang lalu pria itu memperlakukannya sangat manis.

Sakura masih dapat merasakan jejak lengan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggangnya. Dia masih merasakan hangatnya dekapan pria itu. Sayang sekali kesadarannya menipis saat itu. Sakura penasaran, dalam keadaan setengah sadarnya, apakah mungkin terjadi sesuatu yang lebih manis di antara mereka?

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa di saat aku pingsan kamu melamarku?" Sakura menanyakan itu dua hari pasca malam natal. Gadis itu berdiri di samping Sasuke yang sedang meracik kopi.

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Tapi malam itu aku enggak bermimpi apapun." Sakura merengut. "Apa ya yang dapat membuatmu melamarku?"

Sasuke menoleh menatap Sakura, dia menatap Sakura tajam. Mungkin lantaran gadis itu mengganggu waktu kerjanya, tapi tatapan Sasuke kali ini tampak berbeda dan serius. "Melamarmu bukan kewajibanku."

Sakura turut menoleh, mereka saling berpandangan. "Tapi hanya kamu yang boleh melamarku." Dia teringat beragam kriteria dari NE untuk calon suaminya.

"Konyol."

"Aku tidak peduli, yang kubutuhkan kamu melamarku dan kita cepat menikah."

"Itu benar-benar maumu?" Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, keraguan tampak di wajahnya dan Sasuke melihat itu semua. Pria itu mendengus, menyakini gadis itu tidak serius ingin dilamar. "Pergilah," kata Sasuke lagi.

Sakura mengerjap. Dia kehilangan kontak mata dengan Sasuke kala pria itu memalingkan wajahnya. Sungguh, Sakura tidak bermaksud ragu. Dia hanya bingung. Awalnya memang mendekati Sasuke berasal dari keinginan ayahnya agar dirinya cepat menikah. Hanya saja ketika hari-hari berlalu, Sakura tidak ingin kehilangan pria itu. Gadis tersebut tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Dia dibuat memikirkan Sasuke setiap saat, hingga rasanya rindu sekali dan ingin bertemu. Sakura tadi ingin menjelaskan ini, tapi mungkin alasan tersebut tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan kalau dirinya benar-benar menginginkan lamaran Sasuke.

Karena melihat Sasuke yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Sakura berbalik. Dia akan pergi dan kembali lagi lain waktu. Menurutnya mood Sasuke saat ini sedang tidak baik.

"Sakura."

Sakura mendengar itu sebelum membuka pintu dapur, dia pun berhenti dan menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. Ada satu sisi dalam dirinya yang tampak senang, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil namanya. Mungkin akan ada hal baik seperti―

"Jangan kembali lagi."

―ini. "Apa?" Sakura segera mendekati Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak mengulang perkataanku." Sasuke mengabaikan gadis yang mendekatinya itu.

Sakura menggapai pundak Sasuke, yang langsung ditepis pria itu. "Hei, ada apa denganmu? Aku membutuhkan ini, aku membutuhkanmu."

"Masih ada pria lain."

Sasuke sungguh tak mengacuhkannya. Sakura menatap nanar pria itu. "Aku bahkan merendahkan harga diriku." Gadis itu menunduk, Sasuke melihat itu dengan ekor matanya. "Aku hanya ingin mewujudkan keinginan ayahku sebelum dia, sebelum―ugh." Likuid bening tampak menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura, dia bertahan untuk tidak menangis―dia tidak ingin menangis.

"Dia satu-satunya keluargaku dan sedang koma. Dia ingin aku menikah secepatnya. Agensiku hanya membolehkan calon suami dengan kriteria tertentu, semua kriteria itu ada padamu. Mencari pria sepertimu sangat sulit." Suara Sakura mulai terdengar serak. "Aku pun punya kehidupan lain, aku sangat sibuk. Menjumpaimu setiap hari itu tidak mudah, apalagi merayumu untuk melamarku. Aku tidak lagi peduli harga diriku sebagai wanita hanya untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku pun tersiksa pada awalnya."

Pada akhirnya Sakura tetaplah gadis normal, setitik air mata dikeluarkan gadis itu. Sakura mendongak dan bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Pria itu diam saja, tapi tampak ada yang mengganggunya.

"Tapi kemudian, semua tidak terasa buruk karena ada dirimu. Kamu dan kopi buatanmu selalu menenangkanku." Hidung Sakura telah memerah meski tangisnya hanya setitik demi setitik saja, dia mengeluarkan semua yang dipendamnya belakangan ini. "Aku mulai berpikir, aku akan gila jika kehilanganmu. Aku mulai ingin, ingin sekali mendapatkanmu."

"Sakura." Tangan Sasuke terjulur, hendak menyentuh pundak Sakura, tapi gadis itu menghentikannya, dia mencekal pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Dan sekarang kamu menyuruhku pergi." Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. "Aku tampak kacau dan itu karenamu. Kamu pikir siapa dirimu?" Sakura menghempas keras pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang semula dipegangnya. "Aku muak. Menyebalkan."

Sakura langsung berlari keluar. Dia berlari sangat kencang meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam. Pria itu meneguk salivanya dengan sulit. Mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura membuatnya ikut kacau. Ada banyak kekacauan dalam benaknya sekarang.

"Sial."

Dan hingga tiga hari terakhir Sasuke masih merasakan kekacauan melanda. Ada rasa menyesakkan yang menyusup tatkala menyadari Sakura tak lagi menampakkan dirinya di kedai. Sasuke mulai merasa, merasa ada yang kurang. Ada yang hilang dan dia tahu pasti jawabannya. Tapi dia memendam itu semua. Wajahnya masih datar dan pegawai di kedai tak dapat melihat perubahan apapun dari pria itu. Mereka menyebut bos-tampan-mereka sebagai sosok yang tak tertebak.

 **oOo**

"Kopi buatanmu memang _maknyus_ , _Teme_." Itu Naruto, pria itu sedang menikmati kopi buatan Sasuke. Mereka berdua duduk di ruang kerja Naruto. Setelah menaruh cangkir kopinya di meja, Naruto menatap Sasuke. "NE aman sentosa, _Teme_." Naruto berkata demikian karena tahu Sasuke hanya akan datang untuk menanyakan perkembangan NE saja. Sejak memilih kehidupan yang jauh dari kemewahan, Sasuke tetap membantu keluarganya mengawasi saham-saham mereka, salah satunya di NE. Karenanya sesekali Sasuke singgah di sana, menghampiri Presiden Direktur yang juga mengaku sebagai sahabatnya-Naruto.

"Yah, apalagi sejak Sakura- _chan_ datang, NE lebih terasa hebat." Melihat Sasuke yang mengernyit, Naruto pun menerangkan. "Saat kunjunganmu tiga tahun lalu, kan, aku sudah cerita, _Teme_. Namanya Haruno Sakura, dia aktris terpopuler yang dimiliki NE saat ini."

"Sakura."

Naruto mengangguk antusias mendengar Sasuke menyebutkan nama itu. "Yah wajar saja sih kamu tidak tahu, kutebak kalau di kedaimu tidak ada TV dan kamu jarang keluar dari sana." Melihat Sasuke yang diam saja, Naruto menyakini kalau pendapatnya benar. "Akan kupertemukan kalian lain kali. Sakura- _chan_ sedang cuti seminggu ini, beberapa hari yang lalu ayahnya meninggal."

Sasuke tertegun. Bayang-bayang perkataan Sakura saat terakhir mereka bertemu seketika menyeruak dalam benaknya. Gadis itu berkata, dia ingin mewujudkan permintaan ayahnya sebelum, sebelum―sial! Sasuke segera berdiri. "Beri aku alamat tempat tinggalnya, _Dobe_."

oOo

Sakura masih dirundung duka. Dia duduk diam memandang keluar jendela _apartement_ -nya. Pemandangan keramaian kota di malam hari tidak dapat menghiburnya. Dia merasa sepi. Meski Ino-sahabatnya itu telah berkata bahwa akan selalu ada dan Sakura tidaklah seorang diri. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura merasa sendirian. Luka dari kehilangan orangtua di usia muda menusuk sangat dalam. Ada satu yang Sakura sesalkan, dia tidak dapat mewujudkan permintaan ayahnya sebelum pergi. Dia merasa tidak berguna karena hal itu.

Hal itu pulalah yang membawa pikirannya berkelana mengingat Sasuke. Pria itu membuat Sakura sesak. Saking sesaknya, dia tidak dapat mengenyahkan pria itu dari benaknya.

"Sasuke menyebalkan," lirih Sakura, bibirnya tampak pucat saat mengatakan itu.

TING TONG

Sakura tadinya ingin mengabaikan bunyi bel _apartement_ -nya, tapi dia pikir itu Ino―gadis itu berkata akan datang lagi malam ini. Memang selama beberapa hari terakhir, Ino tidak membiarkannya tidur sendirian setelah kepergian ayahnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu takut kalau sahabat merah mudanya melakukan hal bodoh.

Sakura pun membuka pintu. Dia yang awalnya menunduk, langsung mendongak saat melihat sepatu pria. Betapa terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura intens. Wajah gadis cantik itu kini kehilangan ronanya, bibirnya sampai pucat dan ada kantung mata di sana. Dipegangnya pergelangan tangan gadis itu lembut, Sasuke mengajaknya masuk ke dalam _apartement_ sebelum gadis itu sadar untuk melarang Sasuke.

Mereka berhenti di dekat sofa ruang tamu. Sakura melepas paksa tangannya dari cekalan Sasuke. "Kenapa kamu di sini? Untuk apa datang? Apa kamu belum puas membuatku sakit hati?"

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa, dia masih membelakangi Sakura. Melihat itu, Sakura terkekeh mengejek. "Pergilah dan jangan kembali," kata Sakura, membalikkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke dulu.

Sasuke masih diam. Dia tak menemukan satu kata pun yang tepat untuk diucapkan saat ini. Dia pandai meracik kopi, tapi nol besar untuk kata-kata yang mewakili perasaannya. Lalu dirasanya Sakura memegang lengannya. "Kubilang pergi," kata gadis itu lagi. Sasuke muak mendengar kata pergi, lekas saja dia tarik lengan Sakura dan membalikkan badan, dia merapatkan tubuh mereka dengan cepat dan merengkuh kepala gadis itu, wajahnya mendekat dan Sakura tidak sempat melakukan apapun saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya.

Sakura mendorong pria itu, tapi tak membuahkan apapun, lengan kekar Sasuke justru menekan tengkuknya, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Itu adalah ciuman yang penuh emosi. Emosi kesal Sakura, perasaan tidak terimanya pada Sasuke. Juga emosi menyesal Sasuke dan pengungkapan perasaannya pada Sakura. Dalam jarak dekat itu, Sakura dengan mata terbuka, menatap tajam Sasuke yang menciumnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Saat wajah Sasuke menjauh, pria membuka matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, pria itu menatap Sakura lembut. Gadis itu tertegun dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kamu lakukan ini padaku? Menciumku dan menatapku seperti itu. Aku muak dengan permainanmu."

Begitu Sakura mengatakan itu, Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Dia kira Sakura akan peka. Dia kira dia tidak perlu mengucapkan kata-kata rumit dan gadis itu akan mengerti makna ciuman mereka. Dia kira―argh sial.

Di pandangan Sakura saat ini, Sasuke terlihat kesal. Gadis itu pun terkekeh. "Aku mengerti dirimu. Tapi aku tidak akan luluh hanya dengan itu." Wajah gadis itu berubah sendu. "Ayahku sudah pergi, aku tidak akan lagi mengejarmu. Aku yang saat ini memiliki harga diri sangat tinggi."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura. Kedua netra mereka bertemu. "Maka biarkan aku menaklukkanmu." Bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke mengetuk kening Sakura menggunakan jari tengah dan telunjuk tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Cobalah."

Dan Sasuke membalas senyum itu.

Curang, hanya melihat senyum pria itu saja, wajah Sakura sudah merona.

 **oOo**

Sakura tidak menghitung sudah berapa kali. Seingatnya sudah sering kali dia pulang kerja dan di sambut Sasuke dengan secangkir kopi. Sakura mencicipi kopi itu dan lagi-lagi menemukan rasa nikmat yang khas.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu _apartement_ Sakura. Ada sebuah meja bulat membatasi mereka. Di kanan mereka ada TV besar yang sedang menayangkan drama yang dimainkan Sakura, dalam drama itu Sakura berperan sebagai upik abu modern, yang justru menyiksa ibu dan saudara tirinya.

"Ah lihat, kenapa mereka memakai _scene_ itu, saat itu _make up_ -ku sudah benar-benar luntur." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, dia memalingkan wajahnya dari TV dan memilih menatap Sasuke di depannya.

Sasuke yang sedang melihat ke arah TV membuka suara. "Hn. Masih cantik." Lalu menoleh memandang Sakura, wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Aku baru tahu, kamu bisa menggombal begitu." Sakura cepat-cepat menutupi rasa gugupnya. _Pasang harga diri tinggi, Ra_ , batinnya memperingati.

"Biasakan dirimu." Sasuke berkata dengan menyeringai kecil.

Lagi-lagi wajah Sakura merona. Dia merutuk dalam hati, kalau begini dia dapat ditaklukan dengan cepat. "Hei, kenapa kamu memilih menjadi barista? Dengan wajah setampan itu dan kemampuanmu, kamu bisa mendapatkan keuntungan yang lebih banyak dibanding harga secangkir kopi."

Sasuke memegang cangkir kopinya lalu meneguk isinya. Lalu dia menaruh cangkir itu berdekatan dengan cangkir milik Sakura. "Dan tidak bertemu denganmu," katanya kemudian.

"Yah, jika kamu bukan barista, kita tidak akan sedekat sekarang." Sakura menyetujui. "Tapi tetap saja, kamu lebih cocok menjadi taipan."

"Hn."

Andai Sakura tahu, Sasuke memang konglomerat. Salah seorang yang memegang saham besar di agensi tempatnya bekerja. Ah, tapi cinta tidak bisa timbul dengan harta, hanya ada kepalsuan yang akan muncul jika karena itu.

Hening cukup lama. Tapi Sasuke tampak memikirkan sesuatu. "Sakura."

"Hemm. Apa ada yang ingin kamu katakan?"

"Kopi lagi."

Sakura melihat cangkirnya yang telah kosong. Dia lalu menyodorkan cangkir itu pada Sasuke. "Ya, secangkir lagi, tolong." Dia mengulas senyum.

Sasuke segera beranjak membuatkannya, sementara Sakura melihat punggung Sasuke yang menjauh dalam diam. Tak mau mengganggu Sasuke, Sakura pun kembali menonton TV, masih dengan drama yang dimainkannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sasuke datang dan meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi baru di hadapan Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap cangkir yang diberikan Sasuke. Pria itu membuat _latte art_ berbentuk simbol _love_. Sakura mengerjap, lalu mendongak menatap pria tersebut. "Sasuke- _kun_ , ini―"

Belumlah Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke menaruh selembar kertas di meja dan menggesernya ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu membaca judul yang dicetak tebal pada kertas itu, tertulis : surat pernikahan.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Saat itu, Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya telah ditaklukkan Sasuke, bahkan tanpa sepatah katapun terucap dari pria itu.

Secangkir kopi dan kertas. Gadis itu tidak menyangka, dia akan dilamar dengan cara semanis ini.

.

.

Selesai.

.

.

 _a/n_ : Hai, Tsumugi di sini, selamat merayakan Banjir TomatCeri 2016. Bulan ini bulan kita, yuk buat banjir _archive_ SasuSaku. Terima kasih telah membaca sampai sini dan mari berkarya!

.

.

Bagian yang hilang :

"Nah itu aktris baru kita, _Teme_. Pintar bernyanyi, berbakat dan luar biasa cantik." Naruto menunjuk gadis berambut merah muda yang melintas di depan ruangannya. Ruangan Naruto sendiri berdinding kaca, apapun yang terjadi di luar, dia dapat melihatnya. "Namanya Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu menyesap secangkir kopi. Dia dan Naruto duduk berhadapan di ruangan pria berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Ah, beruntung sekali pria yang akan mendapatkannya." Naruto bergumam lagi. "Tapi aku tidak ingin dia diambil sembarangan pria selama masih terikat kontrak kerja dengan NE." Pria itu lantas menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke saat itu menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku, otot tangannya terlihat kekar. Rambut dan netra hitamnya tampak menawan. Tatapan matanya selalu tajam. Dia memiliki suara yang dalam dan seksi serta tinggi badan yang lebih dari Naruto, tinggi Naruto hanya mencapai garis alisnya saja. Sasuke bukan aktor, tapi dia tampan dan taipan. Pria itu memiliki kebebasan absolut dan menyatakan dirinya seniman. Yang lebih khas dari Sasuke, pria itu tidak mudah terpesona meski dihadapkan oleh gadis yang sangat-sangat cantik.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendapatkan ide untuk menjaga kemurnian Sakura dari jangkauan pria. Dia akan mengeluarkan peraturan baru, untuk setiap aktris perempuan dalam naungan NE yang ingin menikah, haruslah memiliki kriteria pria seperti Sasuke. Pria seperti Sasuke adalah yang tersulit didapatkan.

Naruto tidak tahu saja, kalau karena peraturan konyol yang dibuatnya, Sakura tidak hanya mendapatkan pria seperti Sasuke, tapi benar-benar Sasuke.


End file.
